kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fobarimperius/Cosmic Monolith
Back to main navigation Status Basic Name: The Cosmic Monolith Class: Omnipotent Cosmic Deity Rank: Final Music: Shadowlord Image: Custom Boss Track: User Dfficulty: 1000-10 (Insane) Stats The Cosmic Monolith Lv: 1 HP: 4 SP: 1 ATK: 99999999 DEF: 1 INT: 99999999 RES: 1 HIT: 99999999 SPD: 99999999 The Yellow King Lv: 9999 HP: 6543355590 SP: 99999999 ATK: 99999999 DEF: 99999999 INT: 99999999 RES: 99999999 HIT: 99999999 SPD: 99999999 The Green King Lv: 9999 HP: 6454433540 SP: 99999999 ATK: 99999999 DEF: 99999999 INT: 99999999 RES: 99999999 HIT: 99999999 SPD: 99999999 The Red King Lv: 9999 HP: 6583940232 SP: 99999999 ATK: 99999999 DEF: 99999999 INT: 99999999 RES: 99999999 HIT: 99999999 SPD: 99999999 The Blue King Lv: 9999 HP: 6274028452 SP: 99999999 ATK: 99999999 DEF: 99999999 INT: 99999999 RES: 99999999 HIT: 99999999 SPD: 99999999 Writings x4 Lv: 9999 HP: 16105392716 SP: 99999999 ATK: 99999999 DEF: 99999999 INT: 99999999 RES: 99999999 HIT: 99999999 SPD: 99999999 Logistics COUNTER: 0 MV: 99 JM: 99 TW: 0 CRIT: 100% Resistances FIRE: 0% WATER: 0% WIND: 0% STAR: 0% FIST: 0% GUN: 0% SWORD: 0% AXE: 0% SPEAR: 0% STAFF: 0% BOW: 0% MONSTER: 0% Mastery Fist: F: 0 Sword: F: 0 Spear: F: 0 Bow: F: 0 Gun: F: 0 Axe: F: 0 Staff: F: 0 Armor: F: 0 Abilities Slots 99 Unique 99 Common Unique Their Life is Mine: Take 1 damage for every Writing killed State of Mind: Immune to all forms of damage except by the effect of "Their Life is Mine". Cannot be targeted by any attacks or effects from any players, and cannot be affected by any abilities from other players. Immune to all forms of canceling. Reality Falls: Cause random effects every turn that benefit the Kings and the Writings Existential Crush: Damage enemies during their first turn per King Ruler of Matter: Each Writing has +5 range. Each writing causes all enemy resistances to said element to be dropped to 0. Knowledge of Victory: Grant all allied units full use of special attacks. Maxes out skill levels, and grants full use of range. Common My Great King: Each King spawns 2 warriors with stats equal to their own Toxic Cleanse: Kings take 0 damage from anything that isn't an attack Rightful Owner: Equipment of allied units cannot be removed Warp Attack: Evasion increases on enemy are fully nullified Growing Soul Chasm: Kings increase damage by 25% for every unit killed, including other Kings Soul Scrub: Kings are immune to status ailments and debuffs. Follow to Afterlife: If a Writing is killed, the unit that killed it is also killed King Biography: The respective Writing is immune to all forms of damage until its King is defeated Rewrite: Writings recover 5% of HP every turn, and cannot be killed if their respective King is alive Unconventional Script: Writings deal 10% more damage for every non-elemental attack dealt against them Ending: Damage up 2% for every unit killed in the map (ally and enemy) Flame Immunity: The Writing of Science is immune to Fire Wind Immunity: The Writing of Plague is immune to Wind Ice Immunity: The Writing of Power is immune to Ice Star Immunity: The Writing of Wealth is immune to Star Specials Offensive None Defensive/Support None Equipment Weapon: None Weapon 2: None Armor 1: None Armor 2: None Armor 3: None Overload None Class Proficiency None Intro {REDACTED} Win {REDACTED} Lose {REDACTED} Category:Blog posts